


Incidentally In Love

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Casual Sex, Charlie Weasley fic, Charlie is working in the ministry after the war for a small moment, Co-Parenting, Dad!Charlie because there's honestly not enough content, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fred is not dead:), I just wish he was in the damn movies, Pregnancy, Pregnant Character, Pregnant Reader, Reader is pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, but mostly co-parenting, charlie is the cutest soon-to-be-dad, hook up leading to pregnancy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Sleeping with Charlie Weasley was easy. He was charming, and handsome, and was quite talented in bed... Finding out you're pregnant with your casual fuck buddies baby was not easy.Reader's journey through co-parenting, an overbearing Molly Weasley who wants reader to marry her son to give the baby a "real family", and maybe falling a tiny bit in love with her baby daddy.Dad!Charlie Weasley fic, oh and Fred is alive. Just thought I should mention that:)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 199





	1. drakōn

**Author's Note:**

> in·ci·den·tal  
> /ˌinsəˈden(t)l/  
> adjective
> 
> liable to happen as a consequence of (an activity).

"Fuck!" I yelled as I stepped outside the healer's office. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bloody pregnant? That loony old witch had to be wrong. I couldn't—no. 

She had looked at me like I was something to be pitied. A single mother, no father of my child insight. What that hag was unaware of, though, was that I very much did know who the father of this baby was.

He was a fling. It was easy and light to sleep with him. No pressure of dating or anything besides the companionship of sex. It was nice. But this? This was not nice. This was something completely unplanned. This complicated everything... 

I didn't see Charlie Weasley outside of our hookups. We didn't talk much besides the moments where we were wrapped up in each other's embrace, and even then, we hardly conversed! 

It's not like I didn't know who he was. We were coworkers in away. He was back in town with his parents after the war, finding a temporary Ministry job. I just so happened to have applied the same week as him. 

We would sometimes talk if we bumped into each other. I liked his boyish charm and extensive knowledge about the things he loved. It was easy to fall into bed with the ginger-haired man, with his large hands that were always a bit chilly and his sky blue eyes. He was handsome and smart and knew just where to touch me that made me shudder in pleasure—

And now what? I'm pregnant with Charlie Weasley's child? The wild, never-tied-down-for-too-long man who eventually planned to escape back to his dragons in Romania? Fate's cruel and kind of a bitch.

Fuck! How would he even react to this news? Would he be angry? No, probably not. Charlie wasn't one to get visibly angry at anyone, it seemed. He had this excellent calming presence that was admirable. I think you'd need that sort of vibe to handle dragons as well as he's rumored to.

Something in me wants this baby no matter what Charlie wants. I would never force him to be in this child's life if he didn't want to be. And maybe Charlie did? Maybe he would? He could visit on holidays or something—we could figure something out.

***

I see him around lunchtime. He's got his 'business' clothing on, which isn't much more than what I suppose he'd wear to visit his dragons. At first, the Ministry and Charlie's boss were upset with the lack of care he seemed to have for his job based on his attire... but everyone at the Ministry quickly realized that much like dragons, Charlie Weasley was hard to tame, and got off his ass about the dress code. It's something I admired about him, his carefreeness. Maybe not a quality you want in a baby daddy, though.

I gather my courage before shouting out a quick, "Weasley!" Charlie looks around the large area looking for the person calling his name. I wave at him, suddenly rooted to the ground under my feet, "Charlie!"

Finally, he finds me in the seas of people. He's got one of those famous Charlie smiles on his face when he recognizes me. It's equal parts goofy and charming. I try to keep my face schooled as he approaches, try not to be too charmed by the relaxed way he walks towards me like he has an eternity to get to where he needs to.

"(Y/L/N), what do you need?"

I forget for a second what I do need from him in an instant, getting lost in his blue eyes for a moment, "—can we talk?"

He tilts his head slightly, a bit of his red hair falling over his eyes, "about what?"

"Just—over lunch."

Charlie purses his lips, looking like he's trying to decipher what I'm thinking by merely looking into my eyes. He looks like he's studying me. "Sure?"

I exhale shakily, "Brilliant."

We sit down in a muggle cafe outside the Ministries entrance. I order coffee with cream, remembering to ask for decaf at the last second and a turkey sandwich. Charlie orders the same sans the decaf part of the coffee. When the muggle waitress comes back with our coffees, I take a quick sip. My eyes bounce from the clouds forming in the black coffee up to Charlie's blue eyes, which are still watching me.

"So—?" He prompts after a beat.

Merlin, I want to cry. This is so embarrassing and such a horrible thing to spring upon someone with who you're having casual sex. How does one just say that? Hey Charlie. Know how we've been sleeping together for a few months now? Well, guess what! We might have forgotten something one—or a few times and ta-da! I'm pregnant! And it's yours! How do you feel about that? Does that epically ruin your plans? Or do you wanna pretend it's not your baby? Maybe you can visit for Christmas. The little guy or girl will be so big by then—

I instead open my mouth and, without thinking, utter the words, "I'm pregnant."

Charlie's face doesn't seem to register what I'm saying to him. He doesn't seem to really—do anything or react at all. Like he's frozen till suddenly, he's squinting and leaning a little bit over the table, "come again?"

"I-I'm pregnant." I choke on the words. Embarrassed, I look down at my coffee. The cream has dispersed throughout the coffee. I want to drown in my coffee like the cream.

"You're pregnant—?" I can't look up at him. Instead, I nod. "It's mine?" His tone is unidentifiable. It scares me a little by how emotionless his voice sounds.

"Yes." I spit the word out. I glance up at him, curious after a moment of silence. He's a little bit pink in the face; his eyes seem unfocused as he practically looks through me. He's lost in thought, I imagine.

"So—?"

"Are you keeping the baby?" He suddenly asks.

I nod, "Yes—but you don't have to stick around. I understand that this is—big news, and you probably don't want the baby which I get. If you do want to be apart of their lives, then we could figure something out custody wise—"

"My mum's going to kill me." He rubs his hands down his face. I look back down at my coffee, ashamed. "I—(y/n)?"

I don't look up but mumble a weak, "yes?"

"We could—get married?"

I think I get whiplash from the way I look up at him, "what?"

"It's probably what my mum is going to try and push—"

"I'm not marrying you, Charlie Weasley." I don't mean for my voice to sound so...harsh. He looks a little hurt by my words. "I mean—why is that necessary? Maybe it would be different if the situation was different," as in, in a relationship prior to the conception of this child, not just casual fuck buddies, "but I  _ don't _ want to get married because of an accidental pregnancy."

He rubs the back of his neck, still looking like he's on edge, "I suppose so—"

"Do you—" I feel embarrassed again to ask, "do you want to be in their life? I'm not kidding. You don't have to be. I can just tell people I don't know who the father is."

"What? No, of course, I want to. I'm definitely not letting you take all the—you know how people are. This is my fault too. Plus," he places his hand on mine, "maybe part of me sort of wants the baby? I don't know..."

I can't help but smile at this little confession, "you're sure? You don't have to be my knight in shining armor. I promise I'd be fine on my own."

"Nonsense. As long as you want me, I'll be there for you and our baby, (y/n)."


	2. Drache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader visits the burrow.
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco

"How the hell am I gonna tell my mum, though?" Charlie paces my small apartment's living room. It only takes him about six steps to reach each wall. I've counted each time he's paced across the floor. It would be funny if this conversation wasn't so—

"Charlie," I stand up wringing my hands, "if it's going to be a problem—"

He stops mid-pace, turning to face me, "no (y/n). I'm not going to just pretend this isn't my baby. I'm just nervous about my mum's reaction. She's old fashioned..."

"I don't want to be like a wedge in you and your families relationship—"

"No, no. She'll warm up to it eventually. She just won't understand for a while why we're raising her grandchild like this."

I roll my eyes, "it's really not a big deal."

"You haven't met Molly Weasley. It's going to be a _big deal_." He looks at me like he already knows exactly what we're putting ourselves through by co-parenting instead of just caving under his mother's pressure and getting married.

"Well, I'm not marrying you. I barely know you."

"Hey! We know each other (y/n)!"

"Yeah? What year did I graduate from Hogwarts? Or how about my birthday?" Charlie opens his mouth to respond, closing it quickly. I smirk, knowing I'm entirely correct. "See? If I'm around you, you're most definitely too preoccupied between my thighs to have an actual conversation." The way he blushes over _this_ is cute. Like this wasn't the truth, and he hadn't been coming over to my little apartment solely for sex for months now. I didn't expect him to get to know me, just how I never expected to carry his child.

"I suppose you're right--but (y/n). I would have agreed to marry you if you had wanted it." There's nothing worse than an obligatory proposal of marriage, but something about the sincerity in his voice has little butterflies bubbling up in my stomach.

"I know, 'cause you're a nice guy...but--"

"So, you know that I'm a nice guy, but nothing else?" There's that flirty grin I'm used to.

"Nope. Well, that and you've got a very talented tongue." I can't help myself but flirt back. I watch his face burn as bright as his hair.

Charlie clears his throat before changing the subject, "I want this kid, (y/n). No matter what my mum says, I want what you want as well."

"Okay," I exhale shakily, hating that this is happening honestly, "and by the way, it's June twenty-third."

"What?"

"My birthday. June twenty-third."

Charlie tilts his head, grinning, "Yeah? I'll remember that for later."

***

Molly eyes me suspiciously at the dinner table. She's been nothing but kind, even as I've basically crashed their dinner as a complete stranger. Honestly, the whole family is acting odd with me around. Boy, am I really going to rock their world with Charlie and my little surprise.

"So, (y/n)," Arthur attempts conversation with me, "You know Charlie from work?"

"Yes," my smile feels unnatural on my face, "I work in the International Magical Office of Law department." Charlie's parents exchange looks, hopefully, an impressed look...I'm too nervous to really know.

"Oh, how's that?"

"Uh--" I set down my fork, "It's demanding but rewarding work. I travel some, which is interesting. I had a trip planned for later this year to America, but I had to change my plans due to--well, some things."

"Oh, that's too bad, dear. Do you think you'll go next year?" Molly asks politely. Damnit. No, I do not think I'll be doing anything I want for quite some time.

"I don't think so. It was a one time offer from MACUSA, unfortunately." Charlie gives me a look. I hadn't really talked much about the trip to him, mostly because I didn't think I'd be here in this situation. I'm sure he feels awful currently over this. He's so--

"Mum, Dad?" Charlie's voice throws me out of my own thoughts. Fuck, what the hell was he doing? We had a damn plan, for Merlin's sake! Going rouge was not part of this plan. "I've got to tell you something. Well, (y/n) and I do." This, for sure, catches Molly's attention. She looks even more suspicious of my being there at her kitchen table.

"Charlie--" He stops me before I can say anything more.

"I knocked up (y/n)." My eyes go wide, too petrified by embarrassment to really look at any of the Weasley family to gauge their reaction to Charlie's bluntness. Chaos erupts first from Fred and George, who knew me only briefly from school. They make crude comments, congratulating Charlie and betting between themselves if their mum would kill Charlie on the spot. Apparently, this was a bigger deal than I thought?

"Charles Septimus Weasley!" Molly's voice is screechy. She looks like she might actually help George win the bet.

"Mum," Charlie's so red as he leans further away from his mother, "We're going to raise the kid. We have a whole plan..."

"How irresponsible can you be, Charlie? We did not raise you to act this way. You've not only derailed your own life but (y/n)'s as well!"

I have to interfere here, "Mrs. Weasley?" I want to vomit when she turns her head towards me, "Please don't blame Charlie for all of this. I was obviously irresponsible as well--"

"Well, you two are obviously getting married as soon as possible. We can straighten this out, dear, don't worry." She pats my hand.

"What? No. I'm sorry, Missus Weasley, but I am not marrying your son." She looks wholly perplexed. "It's nothing against Charlie, of course. He's a good man. I just don't see why we'd get married just because of a child."

"You have to give the child a stable home, dear." Missus Weasley's brow is furrowed. I've clearly agitated the traditionalist homemaker in her.

"I will. It'll be just a little bit different than your definition of a stable home, ma'am. We'll figure out some sort of custody plan. I am willing to be flexible, and I won't keep the child away from any of you," I want the child to know it's father's family. And the Weasley's were friendly people. Despite the situation and the accidental part of this pregnancy, I wasn't opposed to the Weasley's being my child's family. Merlin knows I can't offer much in that department. "I'll be staying and working in the Ministry, and I assume that Charlie will eventually want to return back to Romania--"

"How can--How would that work? How will Charlie see the baby if he's halfway across the world?"

I glance over at Charlie, "Well--"

"Mum, we haven't thought all of it through yet. We'll figure it out in time. We have quite a bit of time."

"How far along are you, dear?" Molly asks suddenly.

"I'm around two months now, I believe." A silence overcomes the already somewhat tense room. Missus and mister Weasley seem to be sharing a silent conversation. I look at Charlie. He tries to give me a reassuring smile. My eyes flitter over to George and Fred, who don't even try to hide their shit-eating grins. I am still so nervous, the silence only enhancing the heat I feel on the back of my neck.

Molly sighs, looking between Charlie and me, "I'm still not happy with the situation, but I realize I can't force you to do as I please."

I offer her a small smile. I feel awful. "Thank you. I really do intend to let you and your family be apart of the kid's life. I don't have much family left after the War... it's important for me that he or she has some semblance of a family." It feels weird talking about my family so openly like this. I threw myself into my new job and, subsequently, into Charlie's bed, after the funerals.

Molly gives me a sympathetic look, "Of course you and the baby will always have a place in our home." 

***

"I didn't know about your family--" Charlie offered to walk me out once dinner was over.

"I don't like to talk about it." I sigh, breathing in the end of the summer air. We stand in comfortable silence. I suppose it's because he doesn't know what to say. Most people don't know what to say.

"Mum meant it." I glance at him for a second before glancing back up at the moon.

"Meant what?"

"You and our child will always have a place here. She meant that."

A little smile finds it's place on my lips.


	3. Draeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> This chapter is all in reader's head 
> 
> Thanks for reading

One thing that hasn't changed since I found out about the pregnancy is sleeping with Charlie. I meant to stop, I really did... but there was something so comforting about having him in my bed. Maybe it was the need for companionship, or maybe he is simply my weakness. 

I can hear his steady breathing from his side of the bed as I stare up at the bedroom ceiling. The nights are getting colder now, autumn steadily sneaking into the air with each passing day. The cold weather reminds me that time is advancing. It reminds me to look in the mirror to notice differences. In the right lighting, I can sometimes see (or maybe I'm imagining) a little bump protruding from my abdomen. Possibly I'm trying to convince myself I see something. Charlie's caught me at least a dozen times doing this; I always jump back and pretend to be admiring whatever outfit I have on to avoid the embarrassment of being caught searching for a physical sign of the child. The worst time was when I was in pajamas and had to pretend I was admiring my cloud jammies in my bedroom mirror like some basketcase. If he knows what I'm doing, he doesn't mention it. I appreciate that about Charlie. He tries not to embarrass you in any way he can.

I look over at the man in question sleeping peacefully to my left. His bright red hair is a little longer than when I first met him. So long it  _ just _ reaches his shoulder blades when he sleeps on his stomach like this. My eyes scan the exposed skin of his broad shoulders and toned back. He's got a large black dragon tattooed on the expanse of the freckled skin. The tattoo's black ink clashes and flows with the abundant white scars across his back from his beloved dragons. The spikey tail of the tattoo seems to flick across his spine ever so slightly. I wonder if it's enchanted to do that or my tired eyes are playing tricks on me in the faint light from the moon. Of course, I've seen the tattoo before, but I haven't exactly had any reason to study this section of his body so privately before. 

Charlie never stayed over before we found out about the pregnancy. He'd usually show up at any hour of the day and leave immediately after. Not like I cared. It felt too intimate if that is even possible after you've been so physically close to another person, to have him sleep in my bed before these circumstances. Recently though, I find myself craving that solid presence of another human being. Charlie was all too pleased to fill that presence for me. I don't know how to feel about him staying over almost every night this week or last week. All I know is that I don't want to be alone during the night. Facing the reality of being completely alone in this world has washed over me in tidal waves the weeks after visiting his family. I can't seem to shake off the feeling of loss I've conveniently been ignored for months before interacting with Charlie's family. I realized that I missed being a part of a family after seeing the Weasley family interacting. 

Refusing to feel the emotions and grief of losing my entire family for months was unhealthy. And with the reminder of what a family looks like, I suddenly very much want another body around me. I want Charlie as close as possible whenever it's possible because he makes me feel something, even if it's only when he's touching my body. Feeling his hands, his mouth, and his cock is better than feeling the sadness that blossoms in my chest. Blaming hormones is the easy way out of processing my grief, but I want to blame the pregnancy for a moment. For once in the last month, I want something to  _ feel easy _ .

Alongside the sudden appearance of these emotions, I appreciate the assurance that the baby will have a place in the Weasley family, even if the child's appearance in the world wasn't something planned. Truthfully, I was worried that maybe Charlie's family wouldn't want them. Many families wouldn't even acknowledge a child like ours, especially if, like us, the parents of that child chose to co-parent instead of  _ getting together _ . To say I'm relieved by the Weasley's acceptance, especially Molly Weasley's, is an understatement. My baby would have received more than enough love from just me, and still will, but there's something different about the love of grandparents, aunts, and uncles. I want the baby to have that.

I continue to watch Charlie's body move with every inhale and exhale. I wonder if he dreams. A lot of the time, I wonder what he thinks about. Does he ever think about the baby? Does he get frightened by this ever so often like I do? That this won't work out, and somehow this elaborate plan, we've made to make the baby's life as normal as possible will fail? That we'll lose contact or something unforeseen will complicate things? Maybe he thinks about how this has completely derailed his life and his plans. There's no way he'd be satisfied working a desk job for the rest of his life, especially since he's tasted the freedom of achieving his dreams in Romania. I'm sure he misses that. Sometimes I'm afraid he'll abandon the baby and me. It's irrational; at least I hope it is irrational to think he might leave. But how could I blame him? What would we do if he decided he wanted to go back to Romania? Would I give up my job to keep him in our child's life? I don't think he'd ask me to leave my life behind, but it would be fair in a sense. Essentially, that's what I'm doing to him. I hope our child is worth it to him.

And no, this isn't exactly the way I thought my life would go, but I am glad in the sense that it's Charlie who I'm doing this with. There's not another man in this world I think I'd want to do this with because I'm not sure any other near-stranger would sit next to me as I lean over the toilet bowl, expelling whatever I had for dinner last night, as he's holding back my hair, or rubbing soothing circles on my middle back. In those moments too damn early in the morning (despite feeling so god awful and hating my body for doing this to me), I know that I'm grateful it's him and not someone else. He's going to be a good dad; that much is clear.

He's a good man. I have to acknowledge that I feel guilt for derailing his life. But, I don't think I could do this without him. Since we found out in the past month, I've grown somewhat attached to Charlie's constant presence in my life. Merlin, I hate to admit that I'm used to the schedule we've created, waking up with him, going to work, eating meals with him. It's all become my normal reality, and I don't know what I would do if he left. The feeling of dependency is foreign to me, and I hate it.

I shake my head, fully turning towards Charlie's sleeping form. His lips are slightly open as he breathes easily. I stare at him and wonder about the baby. I think if it's a boy, I want it to resemble Charlie. Same nose, same strong jawline, same sweet smile. 

I smile, reaching out to tuck a strand of red hair behind his ear. Yeah. If they could be just like Charlie, I would like that.


	4. Smok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change after the second break (***) It's Charlie btw!

"What do you want?" he asks as he glances over the Prophet at me. I'm trying not to inhale my food even though I'm starving, and it is seven A.M. on a Friday. I'll probably be a tad bit late to work. My boss gets it, though. He and his wife have three of their own, and he's gone through his fair share of pregnancy weirdness.

"What do I want? For what?" I wipe a bit of jelly off my lip with my finger, popping the digit in my mouth, so I don't waste any of it.

"For the baby." His nose is a little red from the cold November air that always seems to creep into my house no matter how many times I fix it with magic or any of the numerous Muggle ways.

"Like, gender?" I tilt my head, wondering where this came from.

"Yeah. Do you want one or the other, especially?"

I think about it for a second. Secretly I want a boy. I want the baby to be all Charlie Weasley, but a little girl could be nice as well. Honestly, as long as the baby is healthy. That's what matters. "I don't know, really. Why? Do you have a preference?"

"I think I want a girl," his blue eyes light up, "there are just so many boys in the family already. It could be nice to have a little girl." Oh, that's a sweeter answer than I expected. I don't even know why I expected Charlie to want a boy. Maybe because of how having a son is seen as some sort of 'continuation of a name' prized by many men? I should have known better than to expect Charlie Weasley to be anything like other men. 

"That's sweet," I grin, "what would you name her if it were up to you?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know. If I had my way, you know, I'd choose something related to dragons."

"Hebridean Black Weasley has a ring to it, ya know?" 

Charlie rolls his eyes, "That's now what I meant, and you know it, (y/n) (y/l/n)."

"What did you mean then?" I lean forwards in my chair. I'm eager to know if he's come up with something already.

He flushes slightly, looking at his hands, "Maybe name them after one of my dragons?" The laughter spills from my lips when what he said registers. "It's not that funny!" Charlie's so red his hair blends in with the brilliant hue of his face.

"You can't expect me to tell my little girl someday that her father named her after one of the dragons he looks after, Charles!"

He grins, "fine. I guess that would be sort of odd."

Shaking my head, I rub a hand down the barely-there swell of my stomach, "Luckily, we have a lot of time to decide on names, or else you'd end up with quite an interesting name, baby." I glance up at Charlie, who's watching me intently. "What?"

"Nothing," he picks the Prophet back up, hiding behind the pages. Not like it does much to hide him.

"Well, we better be off then. I've been late already twice this week, and I can only use this pregnancy as an excuse so many times before someone's bound to question me."

***

I get through the day without any truly eventful moments. Ever since I made it known to my superiors of my condition, they've been giving me more desk work than usual. Not like I did a ton of work outside of my desk, but the paperwork seems to stack up to the ceiling nearly every day now. 

Per usual, Charlie got me for lunch, which was a nice way to stretch my legs after a morning of dull cases.

"How are you feeling?" He asked like he always did when we walked to the same muggle cafe we went to when I told him I was pregnant. It had become somewhat of a little tradition to go there at least once a week since that day.

"I'm okay. Just needed to stretch my legs. I'm not sure why they think I should sit my entire shift."

"They're probably just making sure you don't get too tired." He shrugs.

I laugh, "I feel like if anything, I'm more tired sitting there all day."

"I could talk to them?" he offers. Charlie Weasley, always the chivalrous Gryffindor.

"Thank you, but I don't think I want my baby daddy coming into my department to tell off my boss." I grin at him.

"Well, if it's bad for the baby and you, then I ought to intervene. But, if that's really not what you want, I'll just have to make it up to you at home." Home? Charlie's been using words like this more frequently than before. It sounds so--domestic. And I can't blame him, honestly. He spends more time in my tiny flat than his parent's house.

Suddenly I'm wondering if...Should I just ask if he wants to move in? Does that make this easier? We can still only be co-parents--well, co-parent's who find themselves in the same bed every night and morning--and no, this is so weird and complicated already. But, how much easier can it get than just moving in together. Charlie won't miss anything then, and we can really effectively be parents. And when the baby comes, it's not like I can be away from them.

My words move faster than my mind, and I find myself blurting out a quick, "what if you moved in?" I'm mortified by myself immediately.

"You want me to move in?"

I open and close my mouth, trying to find my words, "well, you said 'home', and I was just thinking how you practically live in my flat already? And well, logistically, it makes the most sense if you want to be around for all of the babies firsts and everything--But, if you don't want to, I understand. It's a lot to ask..."

"I want to," he clears his throat, "I mean, I want to if that's really what you want."

"Is it going to be too confusing for your family to understand we're just living together because it's easier? Not because we're involved or anything?"

I think I detect a subtle change in his face like he's a little upset that I've brought this up. "No. It's fine. I don't care what they think."

"Okay. I just don't want to give your mother the wrong idea. Cause this is for the baby and simplicity for us." Why I add the last thought...I'm not sure. Maybe I'm convincing the both of us it's not some selfish...feelings thing. We're moving in together as of today because Charlie should be around for the babies' life; living in the same space is the easiest way for all three of us. There are no ulterior reasons why he's moving in, no sir.

"If she does, I'll talk to her." He looks down at the table for a moment.

"Okay, well, I mean, do you need to move anything big in?"

"I don't think I have much more to move in. Pretty much everything I use every day is already at your place."

"Well, then, Weasley..." I try to diffuse the tension by raising my brow and grinning at him, "I guess you're my new roommate."

He rolls his eyes, "Looks like it."

***

"Mum?" I walk in the front door to find my mother hunched over her knitting at the kitchen table. I kick my boots off as she sets down her needles. 

"Charlie! Where's (y/n)?" she comes round the table to kiss my cheek.

"Still at the Ministry finishing up some last-minute paperwork." 

"What a shame. I was just about to start another hat for the baby. What do you think she'd like yellow or purple?" The image of a newborn baby in a yellow hat makes my insides feel fuzzy. 

"Yellow?" I don't actually know if (y/n) would choose yellow, but I don't think she'd object.

"Perfect. Are you staying home tonight or heading back to (y/n)'s flat, dear?"

"Heading back. That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I'm moving in with (y/n)."

Mum's head shoots up, "You're moving in with her? Are you--"

I flush uncomfortably, "No! No, we're not together. (y/n) thought it would be best. I won't miss anything in the baby's life. Plus, we've become quite close, and I don't think she wants to be alone?" Molly Weasley looks like she wants to say something, and I'm pretty sure I know what she wants to say. But, we're  _ not together _ , and moving in together won't change that. (y/n) made that pretty clear.

"You're sure--"

"I'm sure. It's for the best." She gives me a look, and I know she can detect that there's at least something else there for me.


	5. Ormr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Months creep by as my stomach expands to make room for the new life I'm carrying. Not surprisingly, Charlie moving in didn't really change anything between us. He still sleeps in my bed, the left side quickly becoming his. He's even gone around and fixed up the little things he found wrong with the apartment, such as the draft I had never really been able to fix. When I hit six months, and the bump was completely visible no matter what I wore, Charlie went a little... nutty. Insisting on baby-proofing everything in the apartment, the moment he noticed the bump had really seemed to rapidly grow in size seemingly overnight.

"Charlie, we still have time--" I tried to reason with him.

"If we continue to put it off, we'll never get it done." I could tell besides the nerves of becoming a father, Charlie was a bit restless. Unfortunately, I can't tell if it's because of the apartment's smallness or because he wants to be back in Romania doing what he loves. I know he would be there now if our  _ situation _ hadn't happened, so it wouldn't be too insane to assume it's the cause of his restless behavior. 

Currently, I'm pouring myself a cup of tea on this chilly Saturday morning. Saturdays were always lazy around the apartment. Well, for me at least, they were. These were the days Charlie would find any small details that needed fixing and obsess over those little things until he decided they were adequate enough. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have my own personal handyman in house, but at the same time... it was stressing me out a bit.

I look over at Charlie. He's standing in the doorway of the kitchen nervously. 

"What's up?" I ask, fully turning towards him. I wobble over to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Mum wanted to know if you wanted to come for Christmas?" Charlie's shifting his weight from foot to foot as he asks. It's endearing to see him fidget just a little bit. 

I pause, stirring my tea, "really?"

"Yes—you don't have to if you don't want to. I told her—"

"No, no. I want to come." I assume there are only so many Christmases I will be invited to at the Weasley's. Eventually, the baby won't be a baby any longer, and Charlie will be able to take just them to see his family. The thought makes me sad, so I rest my hand on top of my stomach. It's sad remembering my only true family member was this baby, and they weren't even solely mine. I'm sort of bitter over the thought.

"Are you sure? It's going to be quite loud, (y/n)."

I shrug, "it'll be a nice change in atmosphere." I don't want to admit I was already lonely thinking about how this was my first Christmas alone.

"I could always stay here with you if you're not up for it—" 

"What? No. I can handle a crowd just fine, Charlie. I'm pregnant. The only thing that's different about me is the baby bump. I'm just as social as I was six months ago!"

He chuckles, "well if you're up for it, we could stay for Christmas morning."

"Like—overnight?" This frightens me a little. Isn't that pushing the kindness of his family a bit too far? I'm just the woman who their son knocked up, not a legitimate part of their family. You don't invite your son's  _ friend with benefits _ , who happens to be pregnant with his child, to Christmas.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you sure? Isn't that overstepping my stay? I'm not exactly—"

Charlie comes round to sit to my right, "You're the mother of my child. You're not a stranger anymore (y/n). No matter how hard you try to see yourself as one." I'm taken aback by his words. 

"But—"

"Look," he's suddenly so serious, "I don't want to alarm you, but you're way too deep in this family now to escape. You can see yourself as not part of the family, try to distance yourself, but I can guarantee you Molly Weasley is going to be inviting you to family gatherings because she wants you there."

"But Charlie," I try to protest, "I'm not family. I'm not. The baby might be, but I'm just—me."

Charlie shakes his head, taking my hand in his, "we may not be together,  _ sure _ . But I don't want you to doubt that you're family."

Oddly enough, I think I believe him.

***

The Burrow is more than alive when we arrive on December twenty-third. Charlie's got our bag on his shoulder as we dust off the snow from our exterior clothing. Molly is in the doorway, fussing over me immediately, asking if I needed anything.

"Mum, she's fine. Let me--" Charlie sets down the bag with a thud, helping me remove my scarf and then my large jacket.

"Charlie, I can take off my own jacket," I mumble as I take off my hat.

"Sorry," he grins, taking the hat from my hands to hang up next to the rest of our winter things. 

"Do you need anything, dear? Are you tired or hungry?" I resented many things about pregnancy, but this weird, fluttery energy everyone seemed to exude around pregnant women was the worst symptom by far.

"I'm fine, honestly." I try to smile through it. When Charlie did it, I could usually ignore how annoying it was, but would I have to go through two days and three nights of this from the  _ entire Weasley family _ ? Charlie picks up on my discomfort, though, and tries to excuse us to his old room, grabbing our bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder.

"We fixed up the room a bit, Charles." Molly gives her son a look, "The bed needed updating, and we took down the--decor." I'm surprised to hear I'd actually be allowed to sleep with Charlie in his room. I was sure that Missus Weasley would find it improper... er--I suppose if we were to think of the situation, we're past improper. 

"Where'd you put my posters?" Charlie turns back around towards his mother.

Shaking her head, Molly pats his shoulder, "They're fine, packed away carefully, so they don't get damaged."

I hide my chuckle behind my hand, trying not to let Charlie see I'm laughing at his concern for posters he's left behind. 

Charlie ushers me up the staircase and into his childhood bedroom. I'm assuming the full-sized bed wasn't the original piece of furniture as it takes up most of the space.

"Mum wasn't joking," he looks around at the walls, "she's taken down nearly everything..."

I can't help but roll my eyes, "You're twenty-seven, Charlie. I think you'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you live here." I take the bag from him, "Do you have a dresser around here?"

"In the closet," he slides past me to open the door. Behind the worn down door sits an equally beaten up wooden dresser. When I come nearer, I realize the worn out bits are actually little carved out pictures.

"Should I be afraid the baby will try to decorate my wooden furniture like this?" I joke as I begin to unpack the clothing from our bag.

"Possibly. I'm not sure if it's hereditary." 

I laugh, bracing myself on the top of the dresser to stand. Another thing I detested about pregnancy was how oddly difficult it's become to do normal things. I can't imagine how much harder it can get.

Charlie must notice my slight difficultly because he's at my side in a moment, "Are you okay?"

I wave him off, still not used to his hovering, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

He looks at me hesitantly but lays off. Grateful that he knows my limits, I smile at him. Out of everyone I've encountered as a pregnant female, Charlie is the only one who really knows when to back off. "Should we get back downstairs? I think your mum mentioned something about food, and I actually am I bit hungry."


	6. Dragão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment and kudos are so appreciated!

While I'm glad the Weasley's had thought to get a larger bed, still, a full-size bed was a bit snug with two adults and a baby bump. My back is firmly pressed against his chest as I wake up. Charlie has got his face crammed into my neck, his long hair tickling my cheek as he's got his arm wrapped around the bump.

The morning sunlight has me melting into the embrace of his strong arms. And I find myself, for the first time this entire week, feeling content and relaxed. Something I can't claim most days in recent months.

"We should probably go down for breakfast before mum comes up here and gets the wrong idea." The purr of his gravelly, sleepy voice against my ear sends electric tingles down my spine. 

I pout, wanting to protest against his suggestion to leave this divine warmth, but he's right. If Molly came upstairs to investigate our whereabouts and saw the way Charlie held me when we slept, she most definitely would think we're hiding a relationship that truly did not exist. I hardly think she'd understand the situation we've created between ourselves. Between continuing our sexual affair and planning our lives around a surprise pregnancy and the resulting child, our relationship (if you could call it that even) was as about unorthodox as possible. No, Molly Weasley would not understand if she saw us cuddled up like this in her son's room, and I was not willing or prepared to try and explain why we've chosen this type of relationship.

"Fine..." I struggle to sit up, escaping his rough, calloused hands as they brush against the expanse of skin my shirt doesn't cover on the underside of the bump. Charlie seems to move with me in practiced, perfect synchronicity, making sure I get up and on my feet with minimal issues. He stands up next to me, gently tugging the edge of my sleep shirt back over the swell of my stomach.

"Are you cold?" He whispers, his fingers ghosting across the skin not covered by my shirt's collar. 

Trying not to react to the goosebumps that rise on my skin at his touch, I instead focus on the wall behind his broad shoulder. 

"No, I think I'm fine."

"You sure?" his hands rub up against my exposed arms. Damnit, Charles. 

"Fine. I'll wear my robe if it makes _ you _ feel better." I squint at him, trying to be annoyed with his sleepy blue eyes and disheveled ginger locks. Charlie gives me one of his crooked 'Charlie' grins before fetching my robe from the closet. He helps me slip my arms inside the sleeves, pulling the edges of the robe taut over my stomach and securing it with a loose knot that rests under my breasts.

"There you go." I roll my eyes impishly. He was much too protective at times like this. It alarmed me just a little, as the reason  _ why _ was hidden from me behind these little gestures. Well, I hoped I was just being illogical and seeing something that was not there. Merlin...

As if It can sense my discomfort, the growl of my stomach is embarrassingly audible throughout the room.

Charlie chuckles, "C'mon, let's get you breakfast."

***

I thought that last night was excessive in the Burrow... Turns out, I was considerably mistaken. The house is in an absolute  _ Christmas frenzy _ , with bodies in nearly every available space. This would be fine if I was not pregnant and didn't take up more space than the average human reasonably needed.

Charlie's family is laughing and hanging bright Christmas decorations all over the living room and kitchen. Everything is so cozy and festive that I can only sit there and admire everything and everyone. This moment of familial love feels _ right _ , and I'm determined to listen to Charlie and just accept that maybe, I can fit into this madness. It's abnormal, but I think I can be a part of the Weasleys. 

"Have you picked out any names?" Molly sits down to my right on the couch. 

I look down quickly, embarrassed that I, in fact, did not have any names even thought through, "No. And, I know that's crazy. I have a trimester left, and honestly, I have nothing planned..."

She pats me on the knee in that motherly way that always seemed to make you feel a tiny bit better, "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Bill. The first is always the most stressful." 

"Oh--" I try to think of something else to say to that. I didn't see another coming after this one. At least not for many years, if ever. "Thank you, Missus Weasley."

"Can I ask something else?"

"Sure..." I wonder where this conversation could be taking me.

"I know that I'm a bit traditional, and I won't be mad. I'm just curious what surname the baby is going to have."

Oh. I hadn't thought about this at all. "I'm--Well, Charlie and I haven't talked about that..."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley flushes slightly, "I wasn't aware--"

"No, no. It probably should have been something we've already--"

"The situation is different than what might be considered normal in the relationship between you two. I didn't mean to pry, dear." I know exactly what she really means. If this were  _ normal circumstances _ , we would be married, and simply the child would be known as 'Weasley' without a doubt. But this wasn't normal. And, what if I wanted the child to bear my name? Undoubtedly, Charlie had something to do with the child's existence, but was I not the one who was truly giving life to the child? Did I not deserve to put my brand on the life I was knitting together?

"It's fine." I simply cannot argue this point with Charlie's mother. I fear she would not understand. It was different for her and her children, just as it was different for her and her children's father as it was between myself and Charlie. There was no equal in our situations. I clearly cannot assume she'd understand why I've chosen to technically relationally stay single and pregnant when she believes I should be properly married to carry and care for this child. As if the two things were mutually exclusive.

Charlie spots Molly's questioning and makes his way to the couch "(y/n), do you need anything?"

I smile up at him, weakly, "No, thank you."

"Mum, don't stress her out too much. I read it isn't good for the baby."

I giggle. Charlie had been reading quite a bit of parenting and pregnancy books throughout this ordeal. It was always a bit funny catching him hunched over books titled something to the effect of pregnancy for a first-time father and such. He insisted these books were for research, and if he didn't research and study the process, how could he know why or what was happening?

"I know, dear. Just light conversation, you told me at least twenty times now." She looks amused by her son's behavior. 

Charlie's face lights up like one of the many red lights on the Christmas tree. He mumbles something and briskly walks back towards Bill, obviously embarrassed.

"I've never seen Charlie act this way," Molly continues to watch Charlie, who glances over here again. Fuck. That's not what I want to hear--

"Oh?" 

"He's so attentive. He's never really cared for anything other than Dragons his entire life. Well, and Quidditch."

"Yeah? He graduated my second year. I didn't get to watch much of Gryffindor's prized Captain play." I knew who Charlie was in school, everyone did because of Quidditch, but I was that much younger than him. And like Molly had already pointed out, Charlie was so involved with his Dragon dreams then, still is now.

"Did you graduate with Percy, dear?" Molly's making the connection, I see.

"I did. I was the head girl of (y/h/h)."

Molly's face lights up. Who knew this would be a discussion topic that would come in handy all these years later, "Head Girl? You fit in just fine here, dear."

I grin, "Most of your kids were at least Prefects, I assume? Except I can't see either Fred or George--" I stop myself before I can finish that sentence.

Molly shakes her head, "No. I'm sure you had to reprimand them a few times. They have never been ones to follow the rules."

Laughing, I glance over at the two boys, "Countless times. I could tell you stories, but I'm afraid they wouldn't be too happy with me."

Molly purses her lips, "Possibly another time. I'm not sure if I want to know the rules those two broke."


	7. Dreugan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WeasleyTwinsandDraco On Tumblr
> 
> Thanks for reading! Somehow my planned two chapters of Christmas will now go to four:')

I only fight Molly a little bit in helping with dinner.

"Nonsense. Go enjoy yourself with the rest of the family in the living room."

"No, really! I can do something--"

"No, no. You're a guest (y/n). Besides, if you're on your feet too much, you're bound to give Charlie an aneurysm."

I try to bite back the bark of laughter over this. I'm not insane then; Charlie is being over the top and dramatic about my ability to be fatigued. "I can do something at the table then." I compromise because I want to be useful.

Molly Weasley taps her foot on the ground, looking like she's trying to think of something I can do. "Fine. You can shell these peas for lunch tomorrow. Next year I'll show you how to make my famous stuffing. It's Charlie's favorite." I'm not sure why the last bit matters much, but the early invitation for next Christmas excites me nonetheless.

"Okay," I sit down at the table, and she sets down a large bowl on the table. This is nice being in the kitchen with Molly. Not only is it much quieter than the living room, where Fred and George are showing off some new trickster item involving small, non-flammable fireworks, but also I enjoy being around Molly. She makes me miss but also remember all the wonderful qualities and memories with my mother. 

I begin to shell the peas, and we fall into a quiet routine. The sounds of the living room and the little muggle radio playing Christmas music is soothing. 

Charlie walks in, holding a cup of eggnog, a goofy grin on his lips. I look at Molly, understanding suddenly the contents of the eggnog were adult. His nose and cheeks are stained a dusky red from the alcohol. He looks cute in his navy blue sweater and dark corduroy pants, his hair tousled in a way that seems effortless. Setting down the cup, he glances at me and then the bowl of peas.

"Why are you in here, darling?"  _ Darling? _ I glance wide-eyed at Molly. She pretends to be looking at something on the countertop, but I see a slight smile on her lips.

"Helping your mother with the food," I give him a look, "I think you should eat something Charlie, or you'll regret it in the morning."

He waves his hand at me, "'m fine." 

I roll my eyes, "Fine. It's your hangover."

Charlie plops down in the chair next to me, "You should be out there in the living room."

"Someone should help your mum." I continue my work.

"Did you put her up to this?" Charlie asks his mum.

"Nope," she sets down a glass of water in front of him "(y/n) wanted to help." Molly smiles at me.

Charlie huffs, slouching against the chair's back, "Come out to the party."

I shake my head, "I'll tell you what. Finish your entire glass of water and let me finish this up, and I'll come out to the party."

He weighs his options for a moment before picking up the water "deal." A bit of the water dribbles down his chin as he slams back the water.

I can't help but giggle as he wipes his chin off with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Charles," Molly frowns at her son, "manners."

Charlie ignores the comment, turning back to me, "when you're done, you'll come?"

"Yes, I promise."

He grins, "Brilliant." He stands, but not before he leans slightly down and presses a kiss directly to my lips.  _ What the hell is he doing? _

He escapes the room without another word leaving me with a very inquisitive looking Molly Weasley. I smile sheepishly at her, hoping that little slip up from Charlie wouldn't put her on some crazy ideas. Honestly, where did that even come from? Charlie never kisses me outside of our bed.

"So--" She starts.

"He's drunk--"

"He is," she agrees. Yet, she doesn't seem convinced.

"I promise nothing is going on." This is a half-truth; something  _ is going _ on. It's just not romantic and won't lead to a relationship, or marriage, how Molly probably wants.

"I believe you," she turns her back to me. Fuck. She is convinced else wise; it doesn't matter how much I deny it.

***

I sit on the couch, George to my left, Hermione to my right, and Charlie at my feet. He's leaning casually against my knees, his red mop of hair my central focal point in the room. 

"So, (y/n)," I look over at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"How have you been?" I've always liked Hermione Granger. I only knew her a little while at Hogwarts, but at that time, she proved to be beyond her years in wisdom and held herself at such a high level. She was brilliant. There was no other way to explain her. I definitely felt like she would be married to Ron in the next few years, and I would be incredibly happy to have her as my child's aunt.

"I've been good." I place my hand on my stomach as if it wasn't obvious that I am six-months pregnant. 

"You look really good! I was honestly surprised to find out you and Charlie Weasley of all people were dating."

"Oh," I want to set this straight, but it's so weird everyone just assumes I'm dating Charlie, "We're not dating."

Hermione flushes, "Oh! I'm sorry! I just assumed--"

"It's fine, really." I smile at her, "Lots of people have assumed it. You're not the first."

"Are--I mean, I'm sorry for prying...but are you not living together?"

_ Oh. _ I see how literally everything in this situation would lead to so many understandings.

"We--We are... But we're not dating. Nope. No relationship at all besides co-parents and... I guess roommates?" Hermione tilts her head. Geez. Does no one believe me? And why does no one believe that nothing is going on between Charlie and me?

"Oh, well, it's actually pretty cool that you're not falling to society's expectation of family life." I glance over at the back of Charlie's head. Yeah, pretty cool of me.

***

"C'mon," Fred's got Charlie's hand in his, trying to drag his drunk ass off the floor.

"'m fine--" Charlie stumbles to his feet. He turns towards me. "Gotta help (y/n) up." He holds out his hand for me.

I laugh, "Thank you, but I think you're a bit too drunk to help me up, Charlie."

"Nonsense. I do it all the time."

George claps him on the shoulder, "That's a bad idea, mate."

"I can help her up just fine." Charlie frowns at his brother.

George shakes his head and offers me his hand, which I take. Charlie glowers at the two of us as George helps me up from the couch.

Somehow they get Charlie and me up the staircase and into our room.

"I could've helped you," he mumbles from where he's sitting on the bed.

I have a sudden urge to cup his face in my hands. His sweet, freckled face that I lo--

Nope. I was tired, delusional even. 

"Come on. Let's get to bed." I try to help him take his sweater off. It proves harder than it sounds. I've barely got the sweater over his head, and Charlie thinks it's hilarious. "Merlin's beard. Charles, you have to help me here." I sigh in frustration, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Why're you trying to get my sweater off anyways, (y/n)? What do you have planned?" I'm assuming this is supposed to be flirty, but it's borderline ridiculous with the collar of the sweater sitting above his nose, one sleeve off, and the other on.

"I'm planning on getting your clothes off--"

"Oh? Going to give me an early Christmas gift?" He's got that stupid grin of his plastered on his face from under the sweater.

Nevertheless, I giggle, "You're not that lucky, Charlie Weasley. We have an early morning tomorrow, and you, sir, are going to regret getting plastered in just a few hours." I help pull his sweater fully over his head. His hands find their way to my hips. Charlie pulls me closer to him, my protruding stomach right in his face.

"You're so sexy..." his words slur together.

"Yeah?" I grin down at him, moving a ginger curl out of his eyes.

He hums, "Yes. So sexy. Love to watch your body change as my baby grows inside of you. Fuck, it's so hot (y/n)."

This is definitely unexpected from him. I raise my eyebrows, "What?"

He lifts my sweater, bunching it up at the top of the bump, "You are so sexy like this."

I giggle, "Only like this?"

"No. No, you're always sexy. So sexy. The moment I saw you in the Ministry, I wanted you to be mine."

"Be yours?" I lean a tiny bit away from him.

"Mhm. Mine." He stands on shaky legs, "Merlin, I want you to be mine." He leans down, connecting our lips. I taste the Oakey flavor of brandy on his lips, and against my better judgment, I kiss him back. Unfortunately, I'm a sucker for Charlie Weasley in more than one way.

"No--" I gently push him away from me, "You're drunk."

"Drunk or not, I know what I want." He hand rests gently on my neck, pressing another searing kiss to my lips. Our bodies meld together as closely as possible.

"Charlie--" I try to pull away again from his kiss.

"Let me kiss you," he mumbles against my lips, "You never let me just kiss you." There was a reason for that, and this moment was a prime example of why I never let it happen.

"I can't--" I put a tiny bit of distance between us, "Charlie, we can't."

He exhales, "Why? We're having a baby, and I live with you. Why can't we?" Charlie leans his forehead against mine.

"Because--What if it didn't work out? And then we couldn't give the baby parent's who could properly co-parent--"

"But what if it did work out? We could be a family."

I smile at him, cupping his jaw, "Hey, I'm already family. You said so yourself."

"You know what I mean--" He leans in again, but I stop him.

"Let's get some sleep, and we can talk when you're sober." Charlie sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay." He helps remove my sweater, scooching around me to get to the closet to grab my sleep shirt.

"I should be taking care of you," I whisper as he pulls the shirt over my head.

"I like to take care of you." He has a little frustrated crease between his eyebrows. He peels his pants off, leaving him in his black briefs. 

We lay down on the bed, Charlie snuggling up to my back like usual. A few minutes pass by, and Charlie's soft snores fill the room. 

I don't know what to think. Did Charlie want something more than, well, what we had established? And why did the thought give me butterflies?


	8. dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all comments and kudos!!! It's amazing!<3

"Happy Christmas," I hear him mumble in my ear.

"Morning," I slowly turn towards him. Charlie looks awful. 

"I feel awful," he groans, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight.

I roll my eyes, "You drank a lot."

"Don't remind me. How long do you think we can lay here before someone comes investigating."

"Not long. Besides, I need to stretch my back out." I hate how I can't get up on my own as I attempt to sit up. 

"Hey, (y/n)," Charlie says suddenly as I get to my feet, "Did I do anything last night that was--uh odd?"

I freeze, unsure if I should tell him about our little conversation and the many kisses we shared, "Do you not remember anything?"

His eyes widen as his cheeks quickly turn red, "What did I do?"

I grin, "Can we talk about it later? I promise I'm not upset, and it wasn't the worst thing you could do...but I just want to focus on Christmas and then settling back home."

He looks distraught but nods fervently regardless.

We make our way down the staircase, Charlie grumbling about it being too bright and too loud. He's got one hand on my lower back, the other holding onto the railing as he makes sure I don't miss a stair or get injured in any possible way. 

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George yell in unison. The bastards know Charlie drank too much, as I suspect they are the ones who kept refilling his glass and are being loud on purpose. Charlie scowls at them.

"No need to be such a grouch, Charles. It's Christmas Morning!" Fred grins mischievously.

"Yeah, Charlie. Lighten up, mate." George claps Charlie on the shoulder.

"Shut it, both of you," Charlie growls. I've never seen Charlie so...annoyed before. 

"Honestly, (y/n). I don't know how you put up with him."

I grin, "I don't think I had ever seen him so drunk before. This is all new to me."

Charlie gives me an apologetic look, "I don't usually..."

"'ts fine. Just remind me never to let it happen again." I laugh nervously. Why does everything future tense sound so domestic between us?

Molly gets everyone settled in the living room before passing out gifts. Charlie is to my right, allowed to sit on the couch this morning because of his hangover.

"Do you need anything?" Molly asks me.

"Oh! No, thank you." I turn towards Charlie, who's irritatedly rubbing his eyes, "Actually, a glass of water if it's not too much."

Molly taps my knee once before disappearing into the kitchen. She returns moments later with the glass of water, handing it to Charlie. 

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Of course, dear." She turns to grab something from her husband. It's a parcel wrapped in maroon paper, tied with a green bow. "And this is for you."

"For me? You didn't have to--"

"You're family, of course, we got you something." She sits back down as the rest of the family opens their gifts. Charlie's got one on his lap as well, but he waits to watch me.

"Are you--?"

"Um--okay." I rip off the thin paper, revealing a lavender knit sweater with my first initial stitched on the front in tan. 

Molly has made me my own sweater that matched the rest of the family. I hold it up, realizing that it's more than accommodating for my growing belly. I feel the rush of emotion overcome me over the sweet gift.

Like he's expecting this, Charlie's wiping away the stray tears that flow much too easily for getting a Christmas gift. 

"I love it," I assure Molly, "thank you." Charlie's got my face in his hands as he continues to wipe away the tears. I'm laughing and crying all at once. Laughing because it's ridiculous to cry over a Christmas gift, crying because it's the nicest thing anyone has made or got me in almost a year. And for the first time since May, I feel a part of something. Of course, I'm also crying because of the damn hormones that pick up on the slightest emotion and explode in an instant. 

I realize everyone's just sort of watching as I sob over the lavender sweater, except for Molly and Arthur, who probably are not too fazed by pregnancy hormones. 

"Sorry," I laugh, wiping away another stray tear. 

"Don't be," Charlie's voice is low as he wraps his arm around me, nuzzling into my neck. He discretely as possible tries to press a kiss to the edge of my jaw. I don't fight it. 

The tears finally dry up, and business goes back to normal. People pass gifts to one another, there are hugs and thank-yous and laughter. I lean against Charlie's shoulder as the joyful chaos develops around us.

"I got you something," Charlie whispers against my hair.

"Huh? You didn't have to buy me anything." I move to look at him.

"Truthfully, it's for the baby, but since they aren't here to see..." He summons a little brown bag, handing it to me.

I glance at him curiously before digging into the bag and pulling out a plush dragon. I feel the tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I examine the small toy. The tears spill down my face  _ once again _ .

"Oi, Charlie. She just got done crying." Fred teases.

"I love it." I feel his fingers on my face. "The baby is going to love it."

"We're going to have a niece or nephew just as dragon-crazed as our brother. I can already tell." George says loudly to Fred. They both glance over at the two of us on the couch.

I smile at Charlie, "I wouldn't mind that." He's looking down at his hands, a little smile on his lips. "But, I didn't get you anything..."

"You're carrying our child. You don't have to get me anything."

***

Molly had knit a few things for the baby as well as her entire family's sweaters. "Just thought I'd get a headstart before they're born." She hands me the little bag. I pull out a yellow hat, admiring the beautiful stitching. 

"They're all lovely. Thank you so much." I place the hat back into the bag before I take her hand in mine, "And thank you for inviting me."

She fixes my wool scarf absentmindedly, like I'm one of her children, "Of course. Anytime you want to come over, even without Charlie, please come. We all very much enjoy your company." She beams at me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate the invitation."

"Anytime, dear."

***

"So what was it--What did I say last night?" He asks when we're cozied up on our own coach.

"You really don't remember--?"

"No," he doesn't look me in the eye.

I squirm in my seat, unsure how to start this conversation now that he says he doesn't remember anything he said or did. "Well, you kissed me last night."

"You let me kiss you? Did we--"

"No. No," I stop him mid-thought, "I would never take advantage of you while you were that intoxicated, Charlie. Never." I take his hand in mine, tracing over the cluster of freckles on his knuckles.

He looks at me with those soft blue eyes of his, "Then what happened?"

Sighing, I again summon the courage, "You said you wanted me to be yours? Many times."

He nervously chuckles, "I swear, I was drunk--"

"Be honest with me, Charlie. Do you--I mean--"

"I don't want to ruin this."

"And I don't want to lead you on or--make this any more complicated. I just..." I search for what the hell I want to say. On the one hand, I could just fall prey to the lingering feelings, and we could be together. But, there's always the possibility this doesn't work out, and not only have I lost my friend and lover, but the relationship we'll have to endure for the rest of our lives sharing a child will have become much harder than it needed to be. When I look at his freckled face, I can't help but think maybe he'd be worth the risk. "I don't hate the idea."

He perks up at the words, "Don't hate the idea of what?"

I'm not great at this clearly, "I don't hate... the idea of being yours."

"Yeah?" He leans in closer, his face inches from mine.

Leaning in, I whisper, "As long as you're willing to be mine as well."

"That's all I want," He grins, moving in the last inch to capture my lips against his. His hands grip at my waist, pulling me onto his lap. It's awkward with my stomach, but the space we can't squash between us, Charlie makes up for with his hands. They squeeze my hips, traveling under my sweater to my waist.

"You're so incredibly sexy," He mumbles against my lips, brushing his fingers slyly across my swollen stomach.

"I've been told." I smile, running my fingers through his hair.

Charlie pulls back, "By who?"

I cock my head, "Don't start getting jealous over your own words, Charles."

He flushes, "I--I said that last night?"

I nod, grinning widely, "Yup. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a slight pregnancy kink."

His eyes grow wide at my teasing words, "What--"

"Don't be shy with me now," I purr against his lips before kissing him deeper.

Charlie grips my hips harder, rolling his hips against mine. "Maybe just a little bit. You just look so...good."

"Yeah?" 

He kisses up my neck, biting gently at my earlobe. "So incredibly sexy."

"Take me to bed?" He groans, gently getting us up from the couch and on our feet. 

"You sure?" his fingers caress my jaw, gently tilting my chin, so I look into the soft steel blue of his eyes.

"'m Always sure with you."


	9. Arach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Thanks for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! All appreciated :)

Starting a relationship after all that we've already gone through is weird. Don't get me wrong; being with Charlie is fantastic, but it's odd nonetheless. We had already made a routine throughout the months, but now we've sprinkled in things regular couples do. Like a kiss good night or holding hands over breakfast. It's also nice getting to wear his clothing guilt-free because now we're actually together. It just felt too...  _ boyfriend-y _ before, but now that we're together, I didn't feel out of place pulling on one of his sweaters to wear to work. Besides, his sweaters fit my body currently so much better than my own clothing. 

"Gonna wear that one today, huh?" He presses a kiss to my temple before sitting down at our kitchen table to tie his boots.

"It's warm." I take a sip of my hot tea. 

He nods, "You look cute."

I roll my eyes playfully, "I look like a whale. A whale in your dark green sweater."

Charlie frowns, "No, you don't. I like to see you in my clothes."

I smile at him, "Not the point, Charles. I like to wear your clothing too, but I'm a little ticked that your clothing almost  _ doesn't fit me _ ."

He gives me one of his toothy smiles, "Just means baby Weasley is healthy." He rests his hand on my bump. 

"Or just a big baby, which, by the way, does not come from my side of the family." I grin over my mug.

"Are you implying that it's from me?" I want to say,  _ uh duh, look at yourself, Weasley _ .  _ You are massive. _

"Your mom was showing me pictures. It's definitely you, Charles."

"When were you at the Burrow?" 

I grin, "I went over last week."

"Without me?" 

"Yes. I went over the night you had to work late." I rest my hand on his, lacing our fingers together. 

Charlie shakes his head, "I swear they're gonna replace me with you."

"Ya think?" I grin at him, "I do fit in awfully well." Charlie leans in, pressing a kiss to my lips. 

"You do," his fingers are featherlight as they trace my jawline. His thumb grazes my bottom lip. I grab his hand, bringing his knuckles up to press a kiss to them, feeling lucky to have him.

***

"How does it look?" Charlie stands up to admire his handiwork. He's gotten the bassinet set up in our room on my side of the bed. Originally I had wanted to use the bassinet my mother had purchased for me as an infant, but it was much too large for the room. We had settled on something simpler and more flat friendly.

"It looks great," I lean against his chest as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"I still think we should move somewhere more spacious," he says for the tenth time today.

"There's nothing wrong with the flat," I roll my eyes.

"c'mon (y/n). There's  _ always _ something wrong with the flat. Plus, there's barely any room for the two of us here. How are we supposed to fit three?"

"A baby barely takes up any space," I argue back.

"You didn't grow up with five younger siblings. Babies take up a lot of space (y/n). There was barely any room for any of us in the Burrow when the twins came around. It was double the already ridiculous amount of stuff one baby requires."

I scowl at him, "We're fine for now. Besides, don't you want to eventually go back to work?" We need to get this out in the open.

"What? Work?"

"Romania? Dragons? Are you not eager to get back to your life?"

"Well, it's not really a child-friendly career..." He chuckles.

"So? We can make it work." The last thing I want to do is make him choose between his dream job and well--the baby and me.

Charlie shakes his head, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, you caught me." Charlie grins, pulling me in for a kiss.

He leans his forehead against mine, "Well, you're gonna have to try harder."

Laughing, I say, "No, but seriously Charlie. I don't want you to resent us--"

"Resent you?" he runs his thumb down my cheek, "Never. Like you said, we'll figure it out."

"Are you sure? You know I feel bad."

"We'll figure it out eventually. Maybe someday, when the baby is a bit older, we can spend a year or two in Romania."

"What would I do in Romania?" I raise my eyebrows at him, honestly curious as to what his answer is going to be.

"They have magical law in Romania," he shrugs, "I'm sure they need another brilliant witch in their department."

"Yeah? Who would take care of the kid if you're off with your dragons and I'm off doing god knows what in Romania's magical law department?"

He looks contemplative for a moment, "Okay...so maybe the plan has some flaws, but--"

"We're thinking way too far in the future. For now, the flat works. Once the baby comes, we can make a decision if the flat no longer works."

"I can live with that, but I'm going to be right." He grins. 

Rolling my eyes, I tap him lightly on the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, Weasley."

***

Over the next week or so, Charlie not-so-subtly talks about how the flat is not up to the standards to house both a baby and us.

"We could have a nursery if we had an extra room," he says nonchalantly over dinner. He takes another bite of his potatoes.

"The bassinets fine in our room," I counter.

"Imagine if we had a garden. When they're older, they could run around in the sunshine."

"They won't be running around till much later," I grin.

"If we took the time now, we could have the whole place finished up before the baby is born." Charlie tries again to make me see reason.

"We don't have that much time." I rest my hand on my very swollen stomach to emphasize how much time has passed so far.

"Luckily, my dear," he grins, "we have magic, which makes everything so much easier." My heart flipflops at the way he calls me dear.

"I thought we already discussed this," I say, taking a bite of my own food, "We have, but this will be so much easier for everyone if we decide on this now instead of later."

"I've already decided I'm comfortable here." I don't wish to be obstinant with him, but I'm tired of his pushing. I don't want to move. This place is the last bit of normalcy I have. The last bit of my own life. Leaving it behind is accepting that things will never go back to how they were last year.

Charlie puts his hands up in defeat, "fine. I won't fight ya on it if it's not an issue." I frown at my dinner plate. Charlie goes back to eating his food while I pick at mine, feeling like an absolute brat. 

A moment goes by, "I'll think about it."

Charlie looks up at me, "Yeah?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe the flat's a bit small."

Charlie sets down his fork, "A bit? I can walk the livingroom in two steps (y/n)."

I roll my eyes, "I don't think that's solely because of the livingroom's size."

He chuckles, "maybe so, but that's beside the point."

I shake my head, "Where would we even move?"

"I've got a few places in mind that could work."


	10. Dragonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I NEVER WRITE SMUT SO I HOPE THIS IS GOOD. It just sort of happened aha
> 
> Tumblr @ WeasleyTwinsandDraco

Charlie's reading another one of his new father books as we sit on the couch. He's got a hand lounging lazily on my stomach, his thumb tracing circles over my thin maternity shirt. The baby kicks up towards Charlie's hand. He grins, lightly tapping back. Three rapid kicks respond in seconds, and again Charlie responds with his own taps.

"Charles," I look up from my own book, "stop riling them up."

"Sorry, love," he grins, rubbing again at my swollen stomach. He looks down at his book once more, obviously distracted by the softer kicks the baby places under his fingers. The child refuses to give up on their game.

I set my book down on the arm of the couch, "I have to get up. You and your child's games are distracting me from my reading."

Charlie chuckles, "It's cute, though, the way she's playing."

"Maybe to you. You're not the one getting elbowed in the bladder every time they kick back to your tapping."

"Sorry," He stands, helping me up from the couch. I lean towards him, silently begging for a kiss. Charlie grins broadly before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. 

"It's alright. Really if they weren't causing me pain, it would be cute. Once they're out, it'll be more adorable." I brush aside a lock of his hair from his forehead.

Charlie's face pinkens, "Truthfully, I'm a little afraid of that."

I frown slightly, "Of--?"

He exhales shakily, "I guess of everything after the birth? Well, and that bit as well."

"Yeah? What about it? You can tell me. I'm also nervous about well--about everything, honestly."

"What if I'm not a good dad?"

I cup his cheek, "You're going to be the best dad. Trust me. I can tell."

Charlie leans into my touch, "But how?"

"Well--" I rub my thumb gently against his cheekbone, "you're so gentle and thoughtful. And so caring, Charlie. You take such good care of me, darling."

He maneuvers his face to press a kiss to the palm of my hand, "I love you."

The words shock me, not because what he's said is terrible or anything, but because I feel the same way. Going from casual fuck buddies to expecting parents and then into a relationship in the short amount of time we've done all three feels incredibly fast. But I can think of a thousand instances where I felt something more than friendship or companionship with Charlie. He was my rock in most situations, always made sure I was comfortable and happy... 

Charlie looks shocked himself, immediately trying to backpedal, "I--I didn't mean to spring that on you..."

"You love me?"

He goes beet red to the roots of his overgrown hair, "I do? But I know that you don't feel the same way right now--"

"Don't put words into my mouth, Charlie Weasley."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I'm so madly in love with you," I try to close the space between us, the bump hindering my attempts.

His eyes widen, cheeks burning in seconds, "You love me?"

I nod, feeling embarrassed. "I love you."

Charlie's got me caught up in his arms instantly, "I love you. I love you so much. I think I was falling for you before the baby--And it sort of killed me that you were so insistent that we were  _ nothing _ , (y/n), because I love you--"

I giggle, inhaling his earthy, cinnamony cologne, "I'm sorry for that, Charlie. I just didn't want every part of my life to change--"

"I know. And I understand why you said no to getting married. I don't think that would've been right for us, but my god, woman. I never want to be apart from you."

"Yeah?" my eyes flicker down to his lips.

"Never. Everyone's going to have to deal with however we decide to do life. I just want to be with you. If I'm with you, I'll be content."

I can't help the tears that prick at my eyes, "Charlie." They spill rapidly from my eyes.

"Don't cry, darling," his thumbs brush against my cheeks, collecting the tears delicately from my eyes.

"You're so sweet, and I'm  _ so pregnant _ ." I laugh, trying to wipe away my own tears.

Charlie's chuckles accompany mine, "Don't get me started on that. Gods, I wouldn't have imagined in a million years that I'd ever get to experience having a family of my own. And you're so perfect--and you look damn good like this."

I roll my eyes, "When you talk about how good I look pregnant, I suspect this was some elaborate plan--"

Charlie grins, "I wish I had been smart enough to plan this." He places his hands on my stomach.

"Charlie!" I smack his chest, playfully, "just be happy it did. There's no way in hell I'd have let you put this baby in me if it hadn't happened on accident."

"I would've wooed you. Turned our little arrangement into something more..." Charlie kisses me again, "well, I would've done things more properly." 

"Made an honest woman out of me?" I tease as I begin to feel the familiar tight knot in my lower stomach. There was nothing hotter than Charlie Weasley falling victim to his primal desires as he told me exactly how he would have done things. His light blue eyes are nearly hidden by his lust blown pupils as he caresses my arms.

Charlie continues to kiss me, " _ Gods, yes. _ " The way he grips at my waist confirms to me he's in a similar state as myself.

"I love you," I say between kisses.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he's got his fingers at the edge of my shirt, begging to lift the material from my skin.

"Yes, please." My shirt comes off in a hurry. 

"I'm going to thoroughly ravish you," Charlie kisses my neck. Groaning, I place my hand under his shirt below his navel, letting it slowly travel down to his belt. I tug on the worn brown leather, flicking my eyes up to his.

"Merlin--you're such a pretty little thing. So good for me."

A little smile tugs at the corners of my lips, "Yeah?"

"Yes. Always." He grins, a slightly cold hand finding my breast. The temperature of his palm has the bud stiffening instantaneously. 

"Take your shirt off."

Charlie's white undershirt is off in seconds. He gently yet firmly pulls me towards our bedroom door. "Get on the bed, darling."

I sit down on the edge of the bed slowly, mindful of my stomach's extra weight as Charlie watches like a hawk. He stalks towards me as I reach out for him, my hands coming to rest on his bare abdomen.

"What are you going to do to me?" My hand again, slyly reaching for his belt. 

"Whatever you want, darling. My only goal is to make sure your toes are curling because you've been properly fucked."

"Oh god, Charlie..." I feel incredibly flustered by his words.

"You like that, baby?" His fingers graze my jaw, landing lovingly on my chin. 

I nod frantically, "Yes. So much. You know exactly how to play me with your words Charles."

He chuckles, "I should. I've been doing it for months."

"Not like this," I pull him inches from my lips, only stopping to speak, "this--very attractive persona you've put together for yourself is very new for me. And I love it."

Charlie grins, leaning in to kiss me, "what do you want first?"

"Your tongue," leaning back on my arms, I pull him down to the bed with me. Charlie's arms hold his weight on his arms as he hovers above me. I frown, missing the weight of his chest against mine. It's been near impossible for months now, and Charlie won't risk even the slightest amount of his weight being put on me.

"Careful, love. I don't want to crush junior."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, okay. I desperately need you to do something, Charles."

He presses his lips underneath my jaw, chuckling lowly before he's pulling down my jeans. "Eager, are we?"

"Obviously," I try to reach behind my back to unclasp my bra.

"I got you," he reaches behind me, practiced fingers get the clasp unhooked in seconds. He sits up to admire my body. "Look so good--"

Embarrassed, I look away. Charlie grabs my chin gently, making me look up at him, "I'm serious. You're a goddess."

I giggle, "you think?"

"Think? Darling, I know. Look at you, you're perfect. Bred and glowing."

I smack his chest playfully, completely embarrassed now, "bred? Really?"

He grins, "Yes. There's no other way to describe it. You look perfect."

I giggle, "Geez, Weasley. You're something else."

"Let me get these off," he pulls at the edge of my jeans, asking for permission. (y/n) nods. He pulls them off along with her panties. "You're soaking, darling." Charlie can't help but run a finger through my glistening core. He also can't seem to help himself as he moves my legs further apart to lick a strip up my drenched core.

"Oh!" my fingers pull at his hair, "yes!"

Charlie chuckles, latching onto my engorged clit, sucking as he inserts a finger into my entrance.

"Charles," my hips grind against his mouth, looking for more friction.

"Use your words, love."

"More! Fuck--Charlie, please. Another finger." He happily obliges, removing his index finger and replacing it with his middle and ring finger. Charlie continues to stretch my drenched sex as he sucks on my clit.

"Oh my god--" 

"Cum on my tongue (y/n)." He glances up, met by the sight of my swollen stomach. Charlie chuckles at the view, the vibrations pushing me over the edge. My thighs clamp down around his head as I ride out my climax.

"Merlin, have I ever told you how talented your tongue is?" I lean up on my elbows to peak over my stomach at him. Charlie leans up to catch my gaze. His hair is messy from my fingers, and his cheeks are tinted with pink.

"At least a thousand times." Charlie laughs before pressing a kiss to the underside of my stomach, "what would be most comfortable for you, darling." I think about it for a second, wanting nothing more than to be able to move how I liked but knowing my current limitations.

"from behind," I struggle to sit up fully.

"Are you sure? We haven't--well, tried that position for a month now. Are you sure it's safe?"

"It'll be the least weight put on my stomach." I take his held out hand, and he pulls me to a standing position. With lustful eyes, Charlie watches as I crawl back up the bed, completely aware of how my body is displayed for him. I subtly move my hips, hoping to entice him further.

He quickly climbs up behind me, relishing in the soft plushness of my ass. "Just to be safe, put a few pillows underneath your stomach, (y/n)."

"Planning to be rough, are we?" I turn my head to look at him, a small, teasing smile painted on my face.

Charlie rolls his eyes, a grin plastered on his face, "I'll be more comfortable knowing there's something there to catch you a bit." He begins to remove his trousers and underwear, throwing them on the floor.

I groan, "fine." Pulling some of our pillows underneath my body, I turn my head to look at him, "are you happy?"

"Yes," Charlie leans over my frame, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, then to the top of my shoulder. The affection causes a shiver up my spine. I hear him casting a wandless lubrication spell quickly. The wetness of the artificial lubricant suddenly inside of me causes me to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry, love. Should've warned ya." he dips two fingers in my sex to coat his cock. 

"It's okay," I laugh.

I hear him stroke himself a couple times before he brushes the tip of his cock against the wetness between my thighs. The slow stretch of him entering me is divine. Charlie maneuvers our bodies so that he's got his arms by mine, his chest pressed lightly against my back as he bottoms out. Leaving himself full access to my neck and breasts.

"Gods, you always feel so big like this--" I've got my head hanging loosely between shoulders arms, feeling utterly wrecked already.

Charlie thrusts a few times shallowly. Setting a rhythm a lot closer to grinding than anything else. He's always thinking of me, knowing how sensitive my body was right now. I'm a moaning mess in moments, begging him to make me cum on his cock. The fluttery feeling in my stomach lights up with every grinding movement of his pelvis against my ass. Charlie reaches below my swollen belly to circle my clit.

"Yes!" I sob out a string of curses as he pushes me over the edge with his expert fingers. His hips stutter a few times, and I know he's holding off from cumming as my body convulses around his. He presses a kiss to my neck, maneuvering my compliant body onto the bed. He's got my back pressed against his chest, his cock, drenched with cum and lubricant, pressed against the back of my thigh.

"Think you can manage another?" he asks, pressing light kisses to my shoulder and neck. I nod, reaching my arm to weave my fingers through his red hair.

"Words, love." He smiles against the back of my neck.

"Make me cum again, Charlie...I want you to fill me up with your cum--"

Charlie groans, "anything for you, baby." Without missing a beat, he fills me again, "can be a little rougher with ya like this--" he grunts, his hands grabbing for my thigh. He drags it up to his hip, "keep your leg here, understand?"

"Yes, yes--" I rest my head on the pillow below, surrendering my body to his ministrations. Charlie gets back to work, his pace demanding as he plays with my body. 

I turn my body enough to connect our lips in a messy, desperate kiss. "You're so good--so good to me," I can't help but mumble between the heat of our kiss. Charlie's large hands play with my breast's softness as he kisses me back, paying particular attention to my nipple. A spike of pain at his groping causes a whimper to leave my lips.

"Does that hurt?" he asks, his hand coming to rest upon my stomach instead.

"A little bit..." I admit, cupping his jaw to press another kiss to his lips, "are you close?"

Charlie nods, his breath stuttering as I clamp down on him, playfully, "gods, you're incredibly tight." I giggle. It's a short-lived giggle, dying on my lips as his hand snakes down to my clit again. "Need to feel you cum on my cock one last time, though."

I nod frantically, my hands finding my sensitive breasts as he applies steady pressure to my aching clit. "So good--" I've got my eyes shut tightly as I gush praises about how good he is, how he fills me perfectly, how only he can reach exactly the right places inside me that make me cum harder than ever before... I'm quickly coming, my mouth slightly agape in a silent scream as I ride out my orgasm. That's it for him.

"Shit--" he leans his forehead against my shoulder as he cums hard inside of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope people actually enjoyed this. Sorry if it's garbage.


	11. Lohikäärme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos, comments, and love!

"This is way too large, Charlie." I cross my arms over my chest as we look at the house's spacious living room in the home. Somehow he was able to convince me that we needed a bigger place. Clearly, 'bigger place' means very different things for Charlie and me.

"Ya think?" He looks around like the idea's never crossed his mind.

"Why in the world would we need a house this big?" And worn out. Every bit seemed to be in... well, a far from the satisfactory condition.

"I dunno.  _ It is _ in our price range," he grins, "and I know it's a bit--old but, I think we could fix it up as we go. Just needs a little love, and I'm sure it'll feel like home."

I shake my head. The appeal had to be the large yard for him. "Got anything else picked out?"

"C'mon, (y/n). Give the place a chance." He wraps his arm around my waist, "Imagine how much space our little girl would have to run around and explore inside and out. We could get a dog--"

I snort, "A dog?"

"Yeah! Something large that would sit in front of the fireplace at night. Mum never let us get a dog, and the yard would be perfect for a large dog."

"I knew the yard was the selling point for you!" I poke his chest playfully, laughing as he grows red.

"It's a nice yard! Imagine we could get a dragon--"

"You cannot jump from a  _ large dog to dragon _ like that, Charles!" I imagine he'd somehow get one here eventually at any rate.

"Okay, so maybe  _ not the dragon _ , but the dog for sure. And, of course, the space for the baby." He places his massive hand over my eight-month pregnant bump as if he was reminding me why we were here looking at this house. Damnit, he knew how to get me to agree to his plans with the pretty words and ideas of our life beyond this moment.

"It's in our price range?" I ask, giving in to the fantasy he's painted of dogs, dragons, and the playful child in our yard. Unfortunately, I could picture these figures dancing around the large yard with the man beside me. Could hear the laughter and chatter of life in this house and that yard. The large Weasley gatherings of much too many people squeezed into the kitchen and living room...

His smile is blinding as he enthusiastically nods, "It is. Have I done it?"

I don't hate that he has, "I don't know  _ how _ , but yes."

He leans down quickly, kissing me before he leans his forehead against mine, "It's going to be perfect, just wait."

"I know it will be." 

***

We settle the purchase with the house's previous owner and get dinner at a muggle eatery in a nearby town.

"Are you comfortable?" Charlie asks as we walk out of the restaurant.

"Yes, Charles," I rest my hand on my stomach, "Let's go home. My feet and ankles kill." Once out of view from any of the muggles, we apparate back to the apartment to celebrate the purchase.

***

"We have to tell your parents--" I sit at the breakfast table across from Charlie. Since going on maternity leave, I've had a lot of time to get everything packed up for the move. Most of our stuff is already in the new house, and Charlie and I make a point to go over to the new home after he gets back from work nearly every night to work on the baby's room.

"I know. Mum will go crazy over us being together--" he runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"Wait, we have to tell your parents that as well, but I meant about the house." I laugh, suddenly remembering that we haven't told Molly and Arthur many things that have developed since Christmas.

"Oh yeah. That too."

I place my hand on my stomach, "You should invite them over then. Just your parents. We can tell the rest of the clan at a later date."

He grins, shaking his ginger head fondly, "I'll see if they're available tomorrow? I'll come home early, so you don't have to cook, darling." Charlie gets up to clean his dish in the kitchen sink.

I laugh, "You're too good to me, Charlie."

"Nonsense. I'm just the right amount of good to you," he presses a kiss to my forehead. Charlie places a hand on my stomach, "Right, baby? Can't spoil mum enough."

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Okay, Charles."

"Kiss before I head out?" he asks, bending down. I kiss him, grinning when he pulls back.

"See you after work."

***

Charlie walks in the door around four-thirty. He finds me on the couch, book in hand as usual. "Hello, darling." Charlie presses a quick kiss to my temple.

"Hello," I set down my book, reaching my arms out for him. Charlie takes my hands carefully, helping me off the couch. 

"Have you been waiting for me to help you off the couch all day?" he teases. He pulls me sideways towards his chest, his abdomen touching the side of my swollen stomach. This past month, we discovered that this was the easiest way to do things as my stomach disallows any usual hug. 

I shake my head, "Hush. How was your day?"

"Good," he looks around the small living room, "Is this all we have left to pack?"

"Besides the larger furniture, yes." I got most of the leftover items put into boxes, carefully stacked in our bedroom.

"Mum's gonna know something is up when she looks around at this apartment."

"You think?"

"She's always suspicious of us kids, and a near-empty home will tip her off for sure." He grins, "I blame the twins honestly. She wasn't nearly as suspicious before they came around."

"Well--" I giggle, "I don't blame her for that. They were a handful at Hogwarts."

Charlie chuckles, "If you don't mind, dear, I think I'm going to bring a couple of the boxes to the house before I start dinner."

"Okay. Be careful, though. Some of them are a tiny bit heavy."

He nods, pressing another kiss to my temple before disappearing into the bedroom.

I sit back down on the couch to finish the chapter I was reading up on. Despite being unable to go to America to work with MACUSA, I still wanted to learn about their form of Magical Law. It was so different in ways that seemed somewhat arbitrary. The book I had Charlie pick up for me was all about their government and Magical Law system. I did find it rather interesting despite disagreeing with certain aspects.

***

"(y/n)?" Charlie's shaking my shoulder, "darling, wake up."

I startle, opening my eyes suddenly. He's next to me on the couch, his own book in hand. "Did--did I fall asleep?" I ask dumbly.

Charlie smiles, "Yes. I let you nap for a bit. Don't worry, though it's only been about half an hour..."

"Charlie! You should've woken me up earlier," I yawn, trying to be cross.

"You were so peaceful looking, and it's not like I let you sleep through dinner," he laughs, rubbing a hand over my t-shirt clad stomach. 

"Did you start dinner?" I stretch my arms above my head.

"No, I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"What about roast chicken?" I ask when we're sitting on the couch after dinner.

"Is that what you want?" he grins, setting down his book on the side table.

"Yes, It's simple enough, right?"

"I definitely can manage a roast chicken, if that's what you're asking."

I giggle, "I know you can, love. I don't want to overwhelm you."

***

Molly and Arthur arrive just as Charlie's taking the chicken out of the oven. Molly has her hands all over my stomach the moment she's in the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asks at least twice.

"I'm fine. Just feeling rather large." I smile.

"You look fantastic," Molly cups my cheeks in her warm hands, "Is Charlie taking good care of you?"

"Mum--" Charlie rolls his eyes.

"I'm just making sure I raised you right."

I laugh, "Yes. He has been excellent. So thoughtful and helpful."

Molly squeezes my hand, "good."

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask Molly and Arthur. Both ask for a glass of water, which Charlie gets for them. We settle down at the kitchen table where Charlie has put the chicken and the side dishes at the table's center.

Without much small talk, we serve ourselves up our food and start to eat.

"Wow, this is wonderful." Molly compliments me. I smile.

"Actually," I reach for Charlie's hand, squeezing it gently, "Charlie made dinner tonight."

Molly looks a bit shocked, but her shock melts to beaming pride as she addresses him, "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Charlie."

He pinkens at the comment, "I did help you quite often as a kid."

"I know, but you and Bill always grumbled about helping. I never thought you'd remember anything I tried to teach you."

"Well, I remembered some," he smiles at his mother.

"I can tell."

***

We settle in the living room once we've finished dinner. Charlie fusses over me on the couch for a moment, making sure I've got everything I could possibly need at that moment before he sits down next to me. 

Our conversations mostly revolve around the baby. Molly asks us a million questions about things we do and do not have prepared. We still don't have any names picked out, which concerns her, but we still have some time. I'm not that concerned. Then Charlie looks at me. Something about the look tells me he's about to break the news. I give him a small smile, hoping that he gets the message.

"We--well, we have some news." After Charlie says these words, Molly gives us a look. She probably can't believe we can have much more special news to share. I really have come into this family and rocked the boat a little bit. "We bought a house," Charlie's fingers brush against mine.

"You bought a home together?" Molly's eyes widen. 

"We did," Charlie's fingers brush against my knuckles.

"Molly," I need to spill our relationship to his mother. I can't keep any of this, us, a secret anymore. It felt wrong all night to tiptoe around Charlie's parents tonight and pretend we're not a couple. "We're actually, um--together now." Charlie looks at me, shocked, obviously not expecting me to spill the beans like this.

" _ Together _ ?" Arthur looks at his wife and son for clarification.

"We're dating." It feels incredibly juvenile to confess this. Like I'm revealing to my own parents that I've got a crush on a boy. It definitely doesn't feel like I'm admitting that I'm in a romantic relationship with the man who's child I'm carrying.

"Dating? Are you really?--" Molly looks thrilled to hear this. Her excited smile reminds me a lot of Charlie's at this moment. 

"But, mum," Charlie stops her, mid-thought, "We're not planning anything. We're not engaged."

I laugh, "No, not engaged. Just together. We're going to put parenting first and see where this goes--"

"I'm just excited you two have finally sorted this out. Finally, Charlie. I'm so glad to have you in the family, dear."

I giggle at her implication that Charlie had something to do with us not being together like this, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm excited to see where my stories and this account can go in the next year!!
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco on Tumblr


End file.
